Das Leuchten eines Glühwürmchens
by YukimuraRuki
Summary: Als Iori noch klein war starb sein Vater bei einem Arbeitsunfall. Seine gesamte Familie und alle die ihn kannten waren am Boden zerstört, so wie er selbst, doch seine beste Freundin Miyako heitert ihn wieder auf. Da Iori oft viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekommt und die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Iori nicht genug beleuchtet wird, habe ich mir was kleines ausgedacht. [no pairings]
**Das Leuchten eines Glühwürmchens**

„Iori, lass uns deinen Vater abholen gehen", sagte Ioris Mutter Frau Hida.  
„Vater? Jetzt?", erkundigte sich der kleine Junge.  
„Ja jetyt. Komm, ziehen wir uns um…"

Ioris Vater verstarb als er noch im Kindergarten war. Herr Hida war bei einem Arbeitsunfall verstorben, als er in London auf eine wichtige Person des öffentlichen Lebens beschützen sollte. Zu jener Zeit war Iori noch so jung gewesen, dass er nicht ganz verstand was vor sich ging und wenn er an die Zeit zurückdachte, dann kamen ihm noch heute die Tränen. Früher allerdings konnte er nichts weiter tun als in die ausdruckslosen Gesichter seiner Mutter und seines Großvaters zu sehen.  
„Mutter?", versuchte der Junge die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu bekommen.  
„Was denn Schatz?", fragte sie.  
„Was ist mit Vater?", wollte er wissen, denn sie waren doch extra bis nach London gereist um ihn abzuholen. Das einzige was die beiden allerdings bekommen hatten, war eine große Kiste aus weißem Holz welche in ebenso weißes Tuch gewickelt war. Wohin war sein Vater nur gegangen? Hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie ihn abholen kamen? Vielleicht musste er ganz plötzlich doch wieder arbeiten und konnte ihnen nicht bescheid sagen. Auch Frau Hida gab ihm keine Antwort und schon aus diesem Grunde fragte Iori nicht weiter nach, sondern sah nur auf die mysteriöse, weiße Kiste. Was dem Jungen außer ihr noch im Gedächtis geblieben war, dass er sich damals sehr erschrocken hatte, dass die Hände seiner Mutter so eiskalt waren. 

„Opa, Opa, wir sind wieder zu Hause!", rief Iori seinem Großvater, der nicht mitgekommen war entgegen, als sie wieder in Japan eingetroffen waren. Iori erinnerte sich, dass sein Grossvater beinahe erschrocken seinen Kopf hob und vom Sofa aufsprang und die weiße Kiste anstarrte.  
„Hiroki… du unloyaler Dummkopf… wie kannst du mich nur so enttäuschen!", brachte er aufgebracht unter tränenerfüllter Stimme hervor und kauerte sich neben der Kiste zusammen. „Opa sieht so traurig aus", dachte der kleine Iori bei sich, „Und warum ruft er Vaters Namen, das ist doch nur eine gewöhnliche Kiste?"  
„Opa?", sagte er plötzlich ein wenig schüchtern.  
„Iori!", brachte der Alte noch hervor, doch blieben ihm die Worte schnell wieder weg. Sein Opa weinte und er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Ob es wohl mit der Kiste zutun hatte, dass alle so traurig waren? Als Frau Hida in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, kam sie erst einmal nicht mehr hinaus. Durch die Traurigkeit seines Grossvaters wurde auch Iori ganz unglücklich und fing an zu weinen, als sein Grossvater ihn liebevoll umarmte. Iori konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er an jenem Tag den ganzen Tag bis in den späten Abend hinein weinte.

„Muss ich das tragen?", wollte der kleine Iori wissen, als er am folgenden Tag von seiner Mutter in einen kleinen, schwarzen, westlichen Anzug gekleidet wurde. Zur Antwort nickte sie zunächst stumm: „Ja, es ist nur für heute, Iori."  
Sie selbst war in einen schwarzen Kimono gekleidet, als sie sich umgezogen hatte. Ihr Sohn, völlig begeistert von ihrer Gestalt, dass er begeistert aufsprang und um sie herumhüpfte: „Mutter, du siehst sehr hübsch aus!"  
„Danke, mein Kleiner", entgegnete sie etwas matt.  
„Aber wieso trägst du denn einen schwarzen? Wenn er rot, pink oder blau wäre, sehest du gewiss noch hübscher aus, Mutter!", behauptete der Junge und erneut hatte er seine Mutter irgendwie zum Weinen gebracht.  
„ _Vater?_ ", dachte Iori bei sich, „ _Mutter weint, wiesst du das nicht? Wir sind dich extra abholen gegangen, aber du warst nicht da. Deshalb weint Mutter._ " 

Am Abend desselben Tages kamen viele Leute zu Besuch in das Haus der Hidas. Allerdings trugen sie alle schwarze Sachen.  
„Mein herzliches Beileid", sagten sie und gingen weiter zu der weißen Kiste um ein Räucherstäbchen anzuzünden und darauf einen Dank auszusprechen oder still zu weinen. War etwa ein Gott in dieser Kiste?  
Iori imitierte sowohl seine Mutter als auch seinen Großvater und begrüsste die Gäste mit einer kleinen Verneigung. Zwischen all den Leuten, die während der Begrüßung in das kleine Gesicht des Jungen sahen, waren viele, die plötzlich anfingen zu weinen. Dies verwirrte Iori noch viel mehr. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob er ein angsteinflössendes Gesicht hatte.  
Als die Tur noch einmal geöffnet wurde, kam Miyako mit ihrer Familie herein. Die Familie Inoue war ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet.  
„Miyako-cha-…", begann Iori, doch schaffte es nicht auszusprechen. Miyako hickste und brach erneut in bittere Tränen aus.  
„Bi-…bist du zum Spielen hier?", wollte er wissen, doch sie wirkte nicht als ob sie sie ihm antworten konnte, denn dicke Krokodilstränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Somit machte er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und spürte dass auch ihm die Tränen wieder kamen.  
„Oh nein…", schluchzte sie, „Das ist alles so schrecklich! Ich will das nicht!"  
„Miyako-chan…?", Iori fragte sich warum sie so verzweifelt war.  
Hinter den Rücken der beiden Kinder, war Frau Inoues Mutter daran bemüht Ioris zu stützen, denn die emotional angeschlagene Frau hatte augenblicklich Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
„Tomiko-san, ganz ruhig...", versuchte Frau Inoue zu trösten.  
„E-es tut mir leid...", brachte Ioris Mutter hervor und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihre Freundin. Auch der Großvater hatte Probleme seine Haltung wiederzuerlangen, nachdem er Miyakos Vater mit einer leichten Verbeugung gegrüßt hatte. Es erschien Iori als seien alle augenblicklich taub und kalt geworden, wenn sie nicht gerade ihrer Trauer freien Lauf ließen und weinten. Immer wieder gingen dem Kleinen die selben Fragen durch den Kopf.  
' _Du, Vater? Weißt du warum alle so bekümmert sind und weinen? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Vater, weißt du denn nicht, dass Mutter weint? Opa weint auch und Miyako-chan und ihr Vater und ihre Mutter. Eigentlich weinen alle. Komm bitte schnell wieder nach Hause Vater. Bitte mach, dass Mutter nicht mehr weint und bitte mach, dass es Opa wieder gut geht. Bitte, bitte Vater'_ , ging es dem Jungn durch den Kopf.

Nachdem die Gäste wieder gegangen waren, machten Ioris Mutter und Großvater ernste Gesichter. Sie setzten sich und Frau Hida ergriff das Wort: „Iori, wir müssen dir jetzt etwas erklären."  
„Ja, was denn Mutter?", fragte er und setzte sich vor die beiden.  
„Es geht um deinen Vater", erklärte sie.  
„Um Vater?", sagte Iori in einem fragenden Ton, doch klarte sein Gesicht ein wenig auf und fuhr fort, „Ah, ist seine Arbeit jetzt ruhig geworden und er kann jetzt nach Hause kommen? Dabei wollten wir ihn extra von der Areit abholen und..."  
„Nein! Nein es war anders!", brach es aus seiner Mutter hervor.  
„Wie?", brachte Iori leise hervor und während er zu der verstörten Frau hinüber sah, die im Moment kaum mehr ähnlichkeit mit seiner schönen Mutter hatte, Frau Hida sah ihren Sohn mit rotunterlaufenden Augen an, in denen sich bereits neue Tränen gesammelt hatten.  
„Es ist anders, Iori... Dein Vater ist dort drüben in London, weil er sich bei der Arbeit für eine wichtige Staatsperson geopfert hat, gestorben. Er ist tot, Iori."  
Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und ging hinüber zu der weißen Holzkiste.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht vorher sagen konnte. Dein Vater ist..."  
„Nein Mutter! Das ist doch nicht Vater! Das ist doch nu-...", Iori plapperte ein wenig rebellisch und ein wenig verwirrt vor sich hin bevor auch er aufstand und zur Kiste hinüber ging, „Da Mutter, sieh doch! Das ist viel zu klein für Vater, so eine Kiste! Wie kann mein großer, starker Vater denn in so was-..."  
„IORI, NICHT!"

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen hallte durch die gesamte Wohnung.

Mit einem Mal war der große Deckel heruntergeglitten, als Iori seine Hände an sie Kiste gelegt hatte und freie Sicht auf den Inhalt zuließ. Ioris Kopf wurde leer.  
Das musste eine Lüge sein.  
Es konnte nicht wahr sein.  
Dort drin lag ein Mann. Blass und dünn und kraftlos lag der Körper dort und er hatte beinahe keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit seinem Vater.  
Nach einigen Sekunden des stummen Starrens, saustem ihm erneut Fragen durch den Kopf.  
' _Vater... warum lässt du uns allein? Wieso? Warum bist du gestorben? Es... gibt doch noch so viele Dinge, die du mir erklären musst. Wieso nur?'  
_ Doch niemand gab dem kleinen Jungen eine Antwort. Niemand konnte ihm je eine Antwort auf diese Fragen geben. An dieser Stelle würde sein Kopf auf ewig weiß bleiben.

Seit diesem ereignis waren einige Tage ins Land gegangen und das Beerdingsritual vollendet. Iori hatte sie zusammen mit seiner Trauer verbracht und oft schlief er vom vielen Weinen ein und träumte von seinem Vater. Aus diesen Träumen erwachsend, sprang er auf und beeilte sich um ihn zu treffen, doch dann wurde ih wieder klar, dass er seinen Vater niewieer sehen würde und begann wieder zu weinen. Jeden Tag wenn sie am Essentisch saßen, starrte er auf den leeren Platz seines Vaters. So viele Dinge hätte Iori ihn gern gefragt, doch der kleine Mensch in dem Sarg würde ihm niemals antworten. _  
_„Iori."  
„Ah, Miyako-chan", bemerkte der Jüngere, der auf dem Balkon stand und auf die sonnige Gegen hinabsah. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Miyako zu besuch kam und ihn nun mit einem sorgevollen Blick ansah. „Guten Abend."  
Iori hatte eigentlich heiter klingen wollen, doch seine Stimme war so leise und voller Enttäuschung. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren, tat es Iori leid, dass er Miyako unnötig mit Sorge erfüllte.  
„Draußen ist die Luft jetzt wunderbar, findest du nicht?"  
„Ja..."  
„Es ist auch ziemlich heiß geworden, oder? Obwohl es schon am Abend ist!"  
„Ja...", entgegnete Iori und hielt sich an der Balkonbrüstung fest. Die beiden waren noch viel kleiner als das Gitter hoch, doch beim festhalten konnten sie die Hitze der Sonne an ihren Händen spüren. Der leichte Wind, der ihnen entgegen kam war wirklich angenehm.  
„Du, Miyako-chan, weißt du dass mein Vater tot ist?", wollte er wissen.  
Sie nickte zunächst als Antwort: „Ja, das weiß ich."  
„Ach so."  
„Ja..."  
Deshalb hatten sie, ihre Eltern und alle anderen Besucher wohl neulich Abend so bitterlich geweint.  
„Ich wollte... noch so viel mit Vater machen", erklärte Iori. Er wollte noch viel mehr mit ihm reden, mit ihm spielen und Dinge erleben. Natürlich wollte Iori ihm auch zeigen, dass er ein großer Junge werden konnte.  
„Warum ist Vater wohl gestorben?", fragte der Jüngere an Miyako gewandt.  
„Iori...", das Mädchen wusste keine Antwort. Niemand konnte dies bezüglich eine Antwort geben.  
„Warum hat er uns denn alleine gelassen?", fragte er energischer.  
Dieses Mal blieb Miyako still.  
„Ich glaube dass Vater uns-..." „Iori!", fiel Miyako ihm ins Wort und schüttelte leise den Kopf, „Wenn du das aussprichst, dann wirst du es sicher irgendwann bereuen."  
Der Kleinere konnte gut erkennen, dass seine beste Freundin am Rande der Tränen war und ihn dennoch stoppte. Langsam nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie sanft.  
„Ich... habe meine Mama und meinen Papa noch bei mir, deshalb glaube ich, dass ich deine Traurigkeit nicht ganz so gut verstehen kann. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Papa euch alle zusammen ganz doll lieb hatte. Das weiß ich ganz sicher! Deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass ihr ihm egal wart. Ich meine... er ist doch immer noch dein Papa!"  
Iori sah das Mädchen überrascht an. Natürlich war er immer noch sein Vater, sie hatte vollkommen recht. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, konnte er sein Lächeln genau erkennen. Es war genau das gleiche Lächeln, welches er schon immer an ihm gemocht hatte, wenn sie an einem freien Tag zusammen beispielsweise in den Zoo gingen. Oder wenn Ioris Vater abends von der Arbeit kam und ihn auf die Schultern nahm und im Haus herumtrug obwohl er sehr müde gewesen war. Er hatte oft gelacht und dabei gesagt wie groß und schwer Iori bereits geworden war. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Iori daran, was sein Vater ihm sagte, als er nach London aufgebrochen war: „Wirst du auch ein braver Junge sein können und auf deine Mutter aufpassen?"  
„Ja! Verlass dich bitte auf mich, Vater!"  
Er lachte: „Falls irgendetwas mit deiner Mutter oder deinem Opa passiert, musst du sie für mich beschützen, abgemacht?"  
„Ob ich das genauso kann wie du, Vater?", fragte der kleine Junge und machte große, hoffnungsvolle Augen dabei.  
„Natürlich kannst du das!", entgegnete er mit einem ernsten Gesicht und einem deutlichen Nicken, „Du bist doch mein Sohn, auf den ich stolz bin!"

Iori nickte zu sich selbst. Es tat ihm unglaublich leid, dass er so viel geweint hatte. Sicher war sein Vater viel trauriger nicht mehr bei ihnen sein zu können, als er sich vorstellen konnte. 

„Ah...!", Iori stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.  
„Wooow!", stimmte Miyako begeistert mit ein, „Ein Glühwürmchen!"  
Wo auch immer und vor allem wann auch immer dieses Glühwürmchen die beiden Kinder gefunden hatte, es erhellte einen kleinen Teil ihrer Umgebung.  
„Ist das aber hübsch!", staunte der Junge.  
„Kaum zu glauben dass es Glühwürmchen in der Stadt gibt!", stimmte Miyako nickend zu.  
„Ich habe sie nur in Büchern gesehen", erklärte Iori ganz verblüfft. Die beiden Kinder verfolgten das kleine Insekt, welches noch immer ein angenehmes Licht verbreitete, mit den Augen und kurz darauf erklärte Miyako: „Ich habe mal von einem alten Priester gehört, dass gestorbene Menschen ihre Gestalt in Glühwürmchen verwandeln können damit sie die Menschen, um die sie sich Sorgen machen noch einmal besuchen kommen können."  
Als Miyako zu ende gesprochen hatte, setzte sich der kleine Käfer auf Ioris Finger und sorgte dafür, dass der kleine Junge seine Augen voller Faszination ansah.  
„Vater?", fragte er, worauf das Glühwürmchen sanft die kleine Fingerkuppe erleuchtete. Es mochte furchtbarer Aberglaube sein, doch Iori wollte es glauben. Außerdem gab es ansonsten weit und breit keine Glühwürmchen in der Großstadt also woher sollte es so plötzlich gekommen sein?  
„Vater...e-es tut mir leid, dass ich so viel geweint habe!", fing der Junge an zu sprechen, obwohl seine Stimme vor Tränen zitterte, „Es tut mir leid... dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe! I-ich... ich habe dich sehr, sehr lieb, Vater! Ich werde dich immer lieb haben und … und ich werde auch ganz sicher ein großer, starker Junge werden und versuchen immer gerecht zu Menschen zu sein. I-ich werde Mutter und Opa für dich mit beschützen w-weil...weil ich bin doch dein Sohn!"

' _Deshalb mach dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr um mich._ '

„Oh!"  
Der kleine Käfer auf Ioris Hand bewegte sich etwas und hob wieder von seinem Finger ab. Das Tierchen schwirrte noch ein paar Mal zwischen den Kindern hin und her und flog dann in en weiten Himmel hinaus bis es irgendwohin verschwand.  
„Es ist verschwanden, hm?"  
„Ja., aber...", entgegnete Iori und verharkte seinen kleinen Finger mit Miyakos, „Ich glaube es geht mir besser."  
' _Ich werde ein gerechter, großer und starker Junge werden!_ '  
Er hatte es seinen Vater immerhin versprochen.

„Iooorii!"  
„Miyako-san, guten Morgen!"  
Die junge Frau mit den langen Haaren rannte dicht gefolgt von ihrem treuen Partner Hawkmon, Iori nach, als sie aus ihrem Wohnhaus hinauslief um ihm zu folgen. Er wunderte sich, dass so früh auf den Beinen war, denn normalerweise verließ er das Haus so früh am Morgen noch nicht. Auch Armadillomon wandte sich überrascht um und sprach im breitesten Nagoyadialekt: „'Morgen Miyako-san."  
Früher musste Iori zu Miyako aufsehen, doch heute waren sie ungefähr gleich groß.  
„Ist nicht heute deine Immatrikulation? Gehst du davor noch zu deinem Vater?", wollte Miyako ein wenig außer Atem wissen.  
„Genau, das hatte ich eigentlich vor", antwortete Iori ehrlich.  
„Können wir auch mit?", fragte sie und Iori antwortete leicht lachend mit einem: „Bingo!"  
„Ah, vielleicht hätte ich Blumen kaufen sollen, aber um die Zeit wird noch kein Florist geöffnet haben...", meinte Miyako ein wenig nachdenklich, doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist schon in Ordnung, meine Mutter wird später auch noch zum Grab gehen und wenn sie hingeht, bringt sie ihm Blumen mit."  
„Ach so!" 

An der Ruhestätte angekommen träufelten sie ein wenig Wasser über den Grabstein und entzündeten ein Räucherstäbchen. Iori faltete seine Hände um kurz zu beten. Miyako neben ihm und die Digimon taten es ihm gleich.  
„Aber es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass du es bist zur juristischen Fakultät geschafft hast, Iori!", bemerkte Miyako mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
„Ich bin auch ganz überrascht darüber", entgegnete er.  
' _Vater, ich bin jetzt achtzehn Jahre alt. Seit du fortgegangen bist habe ich wirklich viel erlebt und die Ereignisse haben mich dazu gebracht en Weg eines Anwalts einzuschlagen. Ich frage mich ob du irgendwo Oikawa-san wiedergetroffen hast und jetzt viele spannende Abenteuer mit ihm in der Digiwelt erlebst.'_  
„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen", meinte Iori bedächtig.  
„Genau, denn es wäre ganz schön ärgerlich wenn du zuspät kommen würdest, nicht?", fragte Miyako heiter.  
„Genau, so wie du damals als du deine Anmeldung zum Eintrittsexamen in die Universität vergesse hast, Miyako-san. Die ich mit Hawkmon dann zu dir gebracht habe..."  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran...", quängelte die junge Frau, wobei sie Iori und die beiden Digimon zum Lachen brachte. „Das war nur ein Scherz."  
„Ach Mensch, Iori...", sie zog eine leicht beleidigte Schnute, doch wusste ihr bester Freund, dass es nur gespielt war. Plötzlich nahm sie Ioris Hand und verharkte ihren kleinen Finger mit seinem. Verwundert blickte der Brünette in die Augen der jungen Frau. Es erschien alles wie damals.  
„Was uhm...?"  
„Vielen Dank, dass du deine ganze Power mit mir teilst, Iori!", entgegnete sie noch immer in der selben heiteren Stimmlage.  
Er war stark geworden.  
Sehr stark.  
Iori grinste: „Pass auf, sonst wird Ichijouji-san wütend."  
„Haah? Was soll dass denn, ist unser lieber Iori etwas zu einem eifersüchtigen jungen Mann digitiert?", konterte Miyako verspielt, „Ken-kun ist doch wegen sowas nicht gleich sauer."  
Iori, der noch grinste erwiderte den festen Fingerdruck.  
„Vielen Dank."  
„Sollen wir gehen?"  
„Ja", antwortete Iori, doch bevor er dem Friedhof den Rücken kehrte, wandte er sich noch einmal um und verbeugte sich tief, „Ich gehe dann!"  
 _'Vater!_ '  
Von weither hatte Iori das Gefühl, dass der Wind eine Stimme mit sich trug, die ihm leise Worte ins Ohr flüsterte: ' _Bis später, pass auf dich auf.'_

 _Ende_


End file.
